The Other Side
by aisforaims
Summary: "The end of high school marks a time for change to Rachel. She had no idea that change would come in the form of Noah Puckerman." Pure Smuckleberry. This started as a vamp!Puck one-shot, but will turn into a multi-chapter series. Enjoy. [FIC ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. The Other Side

**A/N:** This was written off of a prompt in the Puckleberry Kink Meme on LIVEJOURNAL. The prompt was _Puck is a vampire and seduces Rachel. During sex she cums when he bites (but not enough to turn her or kill her). This also makes her beg him to turn her. This quote should act as inspiration: 'Fuck Puck turn me please, make me yours forever.'_ I've been wanting to write vampire!Puck for a few months now and if I get enough love on this I might be tempted to turn this into a series if you guys like it enough (after I finish The Mixtape, of course). I've never written anything with vampires before so please be kind. Reviews are always welcome! ENJOY!

The party was the first of the summer and most of the graduating seniors at McKinley found themselves at Mike Chang's house for the celebration. High school was finally over and by the end of the summer they'd all be heading off for college. Football players, Cheerios, gleeks… Everyone was going to be there for the party. Mike made his way around the packed house, eyes moving over the familiar faces in the crowds. Music was playing loudly; bouncing off the walls of the living room, filling the halls and pouring into the kitchen. People were dancing and drinking, chatting in practically every room as they enjoyed the night. It was all good. Well, at least until Mike's eyes fell upon a face he hadn't seen in years. No. No way. This couldn't be happening. Mike stopped dead in his tracks, the party continuing around him as his heart seemed to race with the hard-hitting beat of the bass.

"Puck."

He was going to die. They were _all_ going to die. Mike felt frozen on his feet, which was nearly impossible for the male dancer. However, in this moment, not moving was the only thing he could do. He wasn't lying about not seeing the face in years. Seven years to be exact. Mike Chang was ten years old the last time he locked eyes with the male standing in at the front door of his family home. Twelve years when a small five year old first laid eyes on him. The guy didn't look like he aged a day. It was because he didn't.

"Calm your nuts, Chang," the deep voice chuckled, "I'm not gonna make a scene." Puck leaned against the front door, arms crossed over his chest as he made himself comfortable. It was almost amusing how shit scared the kid was. Of course, the way he told him to calm down definitely didn't do the job. Maybe he shouldn't have sounded like he was going to rip his throat out when he spoke. Whatever. "Well?" he asked, "You gonna invite me in or not?" Before Mike could open his mouth and get his mind to form a sentence, Puck was already speaking over him. "Oh, wait. You don't need to." Stepping over the threshold, Puck enjoyed the way Mike seemed to jump at the movement. "I was already invited in." Slapping a hand onto the guy's shoulder, he flashed the Asian a small smirk.

Mike watched as Puck took a comfortable look around the house, his eyes moving over the faces as he did. Over the faces of his friends to Mike, but he was sure the people in his house were nothing to something like Puck. "Puck, c'mon," he finally spoke again, "They're my friends-" Mike's words broke off as Puck tightened the hold on his shoulder, his jaw dropping in a silent cry. The hold looked light, no one would have known. Mike stood rigidly as Puck leaned over to speak privately with him, almost as if they were two friends sharing a few words. God, he wished it were the case.

"You're a cool guy, Mike," Puck casually told him, "You'll make new friends." Keeping his grip on Mike's shoulder, Puck smiled as he watched the host's eyes move around at the ongoing party. "You're wondering how many of your friends you can kick out before I break the neck of the first person I get my hands on. Totally understandable, dude." He knew enough about people to understand the look in Mike's eyes. Watching as Mike brought his eyes to his, he broke out into a smile at the sight of him nodding at his words. There was no way his old man or his grandfather would have pulled that shit around Puck. "You got balls, Chang," Puck chuckled deeply, "You make me laugh. Shit's fucking entertaining. I think I'll let you live." Releasing Mike's shoulder (much to Mike's relief), Puck lightly slapped his back. Leaning to speak into his ear, his humored tone didn't change though his words were anything but. "Don't forget I've owned your family for centuries now. I'll come into your lives whenever I goddamn want, I'll talk to whomever the fuck I want. You can't hurt me, you can't stop me. The sooner you realize that, the sooner I don't have to rip your throat out." Puck shrugged a shoulder, breaking away from Mike a little to look at him. "I mean, I totally still could if that's what you want, but I'd rather not waste anymore time I already did chatting with you and, like I said, you make me laugh so I'd be kind of a waste to end your life, y'know?" Nudging Mike's shoulder, Puck grew more and more comfortable. "Have some fun, kid. You only live once, seize the moment, blah, blah, whatever the fuck inspires you." Stepping away from Mike slowly, Puck slid his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, flashing Mike a smirk as he did. "Grab a beer, talk up a girl, have a drink. You know I will." With that, Puck turned on his boots, making his way into the kitchen.

Rachel didn't go to football parties. Partly because they were always so packed and hectic, but mostly because she was never invited to them. She was invited to this one though. Mike was always such a nice guy. It probably helped that they were in glee together and his girlfriend had basically helped him write the guest list for this get together. That was exactly who she was talking to as she leaned against the island in the kitchen. They were sharing a plate of fruit, keeping mostly to themselves as they chatted. Unlike most of the people at this party, Rachel had steered clear of the alcohol, instead sticking to bottled water. Rachel had to place a hand over her lips to keep from laughing out the sip of water she took as Tina brought up a particularly hilarious impression of Finn, shaking her head as she moved to pick up a blueberry from the plate. Bringing the tiny fruit to her lips, Rachel's found her eyes locking onto another's. He was posted by the keg, eyes still on hers even as he took a sip from his cup. The few seconds of eye contact with him seemed to have sent a blush across her cheeks and a smirk on his lips. Dropping her eyes from his with a small smile, Rachel turned her head to look back at Tina, who seemed to have taken in the moment with an amused look on her face.

"Don't," she warned her friend as Tina opened her mouth to speak. Rachel knew exactly what Tina was going to say. She was going to listen as her friend told her that her relationship with Finn had been over for five months, that he had moved on (or back) to Quinn and that Rachel needed to _talk_ to other guys eventually. She didn't want to talk to the guys at school. She was far too invested in her future to be derailed by something as silly as a high school romance. No. Rachel Berry had survived high school and now she was going to fulfill her inevitable fate as a star. "No boys, Tina. Give it a minute, someone else'll walk by and distract him anyway." It was usually the case when it came to Rachel. This was a party with Cheerios. **Cheerios**. It probably wouldn't even take a minute for tall, dark and smirk-y to move on.

"You sure?" Tina smiled at her, picking up the plate they had been sharing. "Because he's coming over right now." She quickly grabbed Rachel's wrist to keep her from turning around, hurriedly speaking in hushed tones to her friend. The kitchen wasn't too big and she only had so much time to give her advice. "Be open to it, Rachel. Don't run away, be nice, have fun and _smile_." With that, Tina picked up the plate they had been sharing, turning on her feet to head out and find Mike. Looking over her shoulder, she flashed Rachel a not too subtle thumbs up before hightailing out of the room.

Rachel's jaw dropped as Tina made her way out. Traitor. Fiend. Runaway. Leaving a fellow teammate behind. Leaving her to fend for herself against the attention of a boy she's never seen before or even really want. Rachel will have many, many words with her once this party is over. However, right now she had other problems she had to deal with. Like the guy currently standing behind her. Taking a small breath, Rachel slowly turned around. Sure enough, there he was. Rachel let her eyes take in the sight of him for a quick moment. The first thing she noticed was that he was still wearing the slightly unnerving smirk on his lips. The second would be that she had never seen him before. She opened her mouth to tell him just that, but didn't get the words out. Instead, she raised a hand to stop him as he moved far too close to her, stepping into her personal space. The motion didn't stop him though and Rachel soon found her hand resting against his chest as he leaned closer to her. Her mouth hung open slightly in shock and her eyebrows furrowed lightly in frustration. "You're extremely close to me," she politely said, her deep brown eyes looking up at him, "I would appreciate it if you weren't imposing on my personal space." Clearly, this guy didn't have any manners.

The expression of Puck's face didn't change when Rachel tried to stop him from getting closer to her, nor did it change when she straight up told him to step away. Usually when Puck did this he would have girls batting their eyes and loving the attention. He had no clue why this chick wasn't doing the same, but he found that he liked the way she wasn't immediately giving into his charms. Wouldn't be half as fun if she just gave it up like most of the girls he'd been with. He decided to play along for a moment, taking a small step away from her. The space didn't last long though. A small group of football players piled into the kitchen. None of them bumped into Puck as they past. However, ever the opportunist, Puck made it seem like someone did to propel himself right back where he wanted to be. He almost covered the girl whole with his body, his hands bracing themselves against the counter as he moved against her. "Wanna get out of here?" he asked her, his voice just low enough for her to hear. He watched as a large, dark set of eyes looked up at him at those words, his lips curving into a smirk as they did.

Rachel was both genuinely surprised and utterly appalled with his boldness. He didn't know her. He didn't even ask for her name and he was trying to get her to get her to go somewhere with him. The nerve of this guy! Rachel felt his fingertips lightly brush along her elbow, a move that had jolted her back into action. Quickly reaching up, she took a hold of Puck's wrist, pulling it away from her. "I don't picture myself going anywhere at this moment in time," she honestly told him, "And, frankly, your blatant attempts are not as impressive as I think you believe they are." She looked up into his eyes boldly, letting Puck know that she was not going to find his actions acceptable. Her look was still met with a smirk. If she were the violent type, she'd smack that smirk off his lips. However, she wasn't so she stuck to glaring at him as best she could. "I'm not going anywhere."

He could tell she wasn't prepared to feel him brush his lips against her ear, smirking a little deeper as he felt her press her hands against his stomach in an effort to keep his body from touching hers even more than it already was. "So you wanna do this right here then?" he chuckled softly into her ear. Puck brought his hands to Rachel's hips, lightly brushing his thumbs against the fabric of her unbelievably short (_goddamn_) skirt. "I'm not usually one for public shows, but if you're down for one I can go with that," his deep voice told her, "Shit sounds pretty hot if you ask me." Only she didn't ask him. Puck could feel the way her hands tensed and eased against his stomach as he continued to speak though. Totally progress. He let his lips brush against the back of her ear as he lightly slipped a thumb experimentally under the fabric of her sweater. Touching the warm skin underneath, he chucked darkly as he felt her shiver against him. "I'm Puck," he said hotly into her ear.

Rachel didn't know why she wasn't pushing his hand away when she felt his thumb beneath her top, nor did she know why she didn't do it when he did the same with his other hand. She turned her head to look at him, feeling his lips brush against her cheek softly as she did. "That's not a name," she told him breathily, a small smile threatening to touch her lips. Rachel watched as his eyes dropped down to her lips and she was fairly sure he wasn't paying attention to anything she was telling him. When she didn't get a response from him, Rachel moved her hands from his body, aiming to pull his hands away from hers. _That_ seemed to get his attention.

"Puckerman."

_Not enough._ Rachel placed her hands against his wrists. However, she froze instantly as he moved his face closer to hers, his lips a twitch away from contact. He boldly leaned his hips against hers, his wrists slipping from her hips as he took her hands into his own in a move she didn't even catch until he was lacing their fingers together.

"Noah Puckerman."

Puck could practically feel her lips smile slowly. He couldn't wait to get those lips on his body. She was looking at him in a way he couldn't decipher, but fuck him if he wasn't going to drag her into the darkest hallway he could find the second he gets the green light. That green light came in the form of a shoving match in the kitchen. Feeling her jump at the sound of breaking glass, Puck moved back from Rachel, pulling her small frame along with him as she looked over her shoulder to witness the fight that began to break out. Ever since Dave Karofsky came out a few months ago (**shoved** out would be more appropriate), he had been extremely easy to anger. Now he was currently trying to knock the head off of someone on the football team. The sound seemed to have broken through the party, bringing several trying to cram into the kitchen trying to catch a glimpse of the action. Slowly releasing one of her hands, Puck slid his arm around her waist, resting it lightly against the small of her back. "C'mon," he breathed into her ear, moving through the forming crowd as he made his way out of the crowded room. She had been following him this far, moving with him through one of the darkened hallways. He didn't say a word as he backed her up against one of the walls, a low rumble of a laugh vibrating in the back of his throat as he bent his head towards hers.

Bringing up her hands to Puck's shoulders, Rachel turned her lips from his as they came closer. She heard him sigh out lightly in annoyance. Those frustrations faded quickly though, as he brushed his lips along her neck, his hot breath against her. Sucking in a small breath, Rachel's eyes fell closed at the feeling of his tongue teasing the skin. He pressed a forearm against the wall beside her head, leaning into her slowly as he did. His free hand deftly found its way under the sweater again, stroking her side greedily. Breaking from her neck, Puck zeroed in on her lips, a move that caused Rachel to squirm under his hand. "Wait," she softly said, trying to avoid his lips as they chased after her, "Noah, wait." Rachel felt his hand tangle in her hair, watching as he met her eyes with his own.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked her, his hand still moving along her side, "Felt pretty damn good kissing you." Dropping his other hand from Rachel's hair, Puck trailed his fingers down her arm lightly, before resting against her hip. "Promise I can make it feel even better." Smirking faintly, Puck dipped his head towards her to kiss her. Again, she stopped him. _Fuck him._ He wished she would. What the hell was with this chick? He's hot. She's hot. They're good-looking. It was only expected and she was fucking with the natural order of things.

"You don't even know my name. You never asked…"

Puck blinked. That was it? That was all he had to do? That was all that was stopping him? Her _name_? Breaking into a bigger smile, Puck gave her hip a light squeeze. God, this girl was crazy. That or she was driving him crazy. Probably both. Bringing up a hand to her cheek, Puck brushed his thumb lightly across it, the tip of his tongue slipping out slightly to wet his lips. "What's your name, baby?" he asked her, leaning into her slowly as he did. Dragging his other hand along her side, he placed it on her lower back, tracing patterns against the skin there.

"Rachel Berry."

That should have been enough to scare him off. Rachel knew there was a reason she wasn't popular at McKinley. She was outspoken and too confident for some. People didn't like her. Other schools knew her by name and reputation. Or lack of. She was hated at school. Sometimes she wondered if the others in glee even liked her. The hand that had been touching her cheek moved to rake through her hair and his other hand slowly flattened against the small of her back. Her name alone should have sent him looking for better options. Instead, Rachel watched as his lips moved closer to hers, smirking deeply at her reply. She heard a faint _"cute"_ passed his lips before she felt them against her own. He didn't give her a chance to stop him or change her mind, pressing flush against her as he kissed her. Lightly licking along her bottom lip, he urged her lips to open slowly. She felt his tongue against her own, a softly sound spilling from her mouth. That sound seemed to drive him more, his hands moving against her body selfishly as he kissed her. He needed to feel her against him, hands slipping beneath her skirt. Rachel's legs wrapped around him instinctively as he lifted her slowly off the ground, her gasp filled the space between their lips as he pressed her against the wall.

Breaking her lips from his, Rachel buried her face against Puck's neck, her lips pressing a kiss against the warm skin there. She drew in a small breath as he hiked her body up higher against his own, causing an enticing friction between the two of them. Clutching at his back, Rachel felt his fingers slip beneath the thin fabric of her underwear, palms flat against her hips. She felt soft lips against the junction between her shoulder and neck, slowly pressing open-mouthed kisses and playful bites along the skin there. "Noah…" Rachel faintly whimpered out, the combination of his body and lips against her sending shivers up her spine. Letting her head fall away from him slowly, she pressed it against the wall behind her. No matter how tightly she closed her eyes, it didn't stop them from rolling back slightly as Puck rocked against her body boldly, seemingly determined to hear his name from her lips again. His hands held her up firmly against him as he raised his head towards hers, his lips finding their way behind her ear.

"You still against me in your personal space?" his deep voice murmured in her ear, rolling his hips against hers. Slipping his hand between them slowly, Puck traced long fingers along her center, watching as Rachel's lips parted in a silent moan at the contact. Turning her head slightly towards him, Rachel pressed her lips against the crown of his head, whimpering softly as she felt him tease her entrance slowly before sliding a long finger deep inside of her. "Didn't think so," he chuckled out, as he felt his fingers coat themselves in her arousal. He plunged the digit into her slowly, her hot breath blowing against his skin as he did. "You'd let me fuck you here if you knew we wouldn't get caught, wouldn't you?" Sliding his finger out of her completely, he added a second finger, thrusting into her roughly as he listened to the sound of her breaths snag in her throat. _That_ sounded like a yes to him.

"Rachel?"

The familiar seemed to cut through the haze of lust and sex that had formed around Rachel. Blinking her eyes into focus, Rachel's hands pushed at Puck's shoulders, trying to untangle her legs from around his waist at the sight of a surprised Finn. Puck held her in place though, his fingers slowly pressing into her as he looked over his shoulder slightly to follow Rachel's gaze. His eyes hardened at the taller male, who seemed to be doing the exact same in return. It was clear the new face knew Rachel and wasn't enjoying the sight of her wrapped around some other guy. Puck didn't enjoy having to fight for a girl's attention, especially when he was currently finger banging said girl pretty damn good up against a wall. He watched as the taller boy furrowed his eyebrows, shifting on his feet as he squared his shoulders.

"Is he bothering you, Rachel?"

Puck stifled a small chuckle. This kid? _Hilarious_. Smirking openly, Puck brushed his thumb against Rachel's clit, feeling her tremble against him in return. Pressing a kiss against her neck, he continued to piston his fingers inside of her. Rachel swallowed down her moan, burying her face into Puck's shoulders. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was lucky that Finn was standing away from the side where Puck's hand could visibly be seen beneath her skirt. Bringing her hand down slowly to Puck's wrist, tiny fingers wrapped around it in a silent plea for him to stop. Rachel sighed out as he softly slowed, but didn't completely stop the motion of his hand. No, he was going to keep this going for as long as he could. That sigh was quickly replaced by a small gasp at the feeling of his fingers curling inside of her. The sound was (thankfully) masked by the ongoing party, but Puck felt Rachel fight to keep her moan down, her body twitching and shuddering with as much restraint as she could muster. She tightened against him, trying to muffle the sound of her orgasm on Puck's shoulder. Puck continued to speak to Finn as he eased Rachel through her unraveling.

"You're the one bothering **us**, Frankenteen. You can fix that problem by getting the fuck outta my sight."

Puck kept his glare on Finn before turning his attention onto the girl currently wrapped around him. Rachel's slightly glossed over eyes watched as Finn moved away from sight, not wanting to deal with the situation at the moment. He was great at that, walking away when things got difficult. At least that was how it was with her. She couldn't keep track of the number of times he stuck by Quinn when they were dating. He never seemed to want to stay with her. Pushing the thoughts down and away for the moment, Rachel raised her head to meet Puck's eyes. Dark eyes met even darker ones as Puck slowly smirked at her. Rachel bit down against her bottom lip as she felt Puck slip his fingers gradually in and out of her, sighing out softly at the loss as he pulled out of her.

"Babe, you have no idea how sexy you look when you let go," he huskily told her, eyes falling from her eyes to her lips as he spoke. He caught her off guard in that moment, swiping damp fingers across her lips before sucking his own. His eyes locked onto her lips as her tongue hesitantly peaked out, tasting herself. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ That was so hot. He needed this girl. Bad. He thought about taking her again, getting her to scream his name before sinking his teeth into her. Feed the _other_ urges inside of him. Instead, Puck grabbed the back of Rachel's head before pressing his lips to hers, plundering her lips passionately. Breaking away for a small breath, Puck set Rachel's feet on the ground. "Let's find a room," he smirked slowly, "We can pick up where we left off…" Leaning forward to claim her lips again, Puck stopped at the sight of Rachel ducking under is arm.

What?

Stepping around Puck, Rachel brushed her hands along her top and skirt, straightening it. Composing herself, she looked up to see the confused look across Puck's handsome face. She couldn't do it. Hook up with a guy she barely knew at some other person's house. Rachel wasn't that kind of girl. "I'm sorry, Noah," she quickly replied, "I don't feel comfortable continuing tonight's activities. While I've enjoyed what we've accomplished immensely, any sort of continuation would be incredibly foolish on my part." Rachel waited for Puck's reply, but was only met with the same confusion. Should she explain it to him? It was often that she had to cut down her words around her peers. Maybe this was one of those moments. "I'm not going to have sex with you in some random bedroom."

"Baby, I don't care where we have sex as long as we have it."

Rachel's eyes narrowed at Puck and he knew in an instant that those words were the wrong ones. Turning sharply, she moved out to disappear into the party. She should have known better to assume that this guy would have just let her go, but he didn't seem like the type to let anything go willingly. Moving through the house, she felt his eyes on her back as she said her quick goodbyes to Mike and the others. It would be easy to ditch her shadow. She was small, she could weave. Not to mention the fact that she had made running away from Jacob Ben Israel an art form. Sliding out through the front door, Rachel slipped into her coat. Hearing the shuffling of feet behind her, she let out a sharp breath. This guy wouldn't quit! Whirling around on her flats, Rachel opened her mouth to give this Noah Puckerman a piece of her mind. Only it wasn't Puck.

"Leaving so soon, my delicate little rosebud?"

Rachel cringed at the sight of Jacob. Ever since she could remember, the bushy haired blogger had been her very own stalker. She wasn't absolutely positive, but she was fairly sure that he was going through her family's trash late at night before trash day. She was pretty damn sure that he was trying to collect DNA in an effort to clone her. It had grown beyond the realm of uncomfortable for Rachel. So when Jacob took a step closer to her, Rachel instinctively turned to flee. Only she fled right into someone's hard chest, a pair of (_damnit_) familiar hands reaching out to steady her when she stumbled back. Looking up, her dark eyes locked onto Puck's. Letting them move over his face, she took in the small smirk on his lips as his fingers gave her hips a slow squeeze. Rachel watched as Puck slowly released her, stepping around her tiny frame as he moved closer to Jacob. Naturally, the smaller male started to shrink away at that, his hands fiddling with the recorder he was holding. Frowning slightly, she watched as Puck leaned closer to Jacob. She had no idea what he was telling him. She didn't have the best view of the exchange either. Puck's large frame was overshadowing Jacob, though it did give her a stellar view of him from behind. Rachel found herself staring at the curves of his body, the broad shoulders, the way his jeans were loosely hugging his hips. When her eyes moved back up his body, she jumped faintly when it was his eyes looking back at her. Rachel watched as his eyes roamed over her body, his lip twitching upward in a dim smirk. _Oh god._ Did he just catch her checking him out? By the look on his face, he did. Crossing her arms over her chest, she tried to brace herself for whatever he was bound to say. What she got instead were his unwavering eyes on hers, the same damn smirk on his lips. Shifting on her feet, she was the first one to break their gaze, slowly moving away. She made it exactly three steps down the sidewalk before she realized she wasn't alone on her trek home. She could practically _feel_ him.

"I must warn you that if you continue following me against my wishes that I own both a rape whistle and mace," Rachel announced, knowing the following Puck was bound to hear it. She wasn't surprised when he fell into step with her. This guy was relentless, smug and far too handsome for his own good.

"I'm walking with you."

"You're stalking me."

"You'd rather the freak back at the party do it instead?" _That_ had her hesitating. It was natural. He was a goddamn stud, the other guy wasn't even in his league. Plus that bushy-haired kid looked ten shades of creepy. She's probably loving the fact that his fine ass is walking with her instead. When she didn't throw a comeback his way, he bit down the small chuckle that threatened to slip from his lips. "What?" he asked her, "You're okay with riding my fingers, but you're above sharing a sidewalk with me?"

Rachel's jaw dropped slightly at that. It was kind of cute. He was so casual with his crudeness (walking down the _street_ no less!) that Rachel was stunned for a moment. She stared up at him, beside herself. What shocked her most was the fact that she couldn't answer his question without proving his point. She was a willing participant when it came to their tryst in the hallway and she also wasn't above sharing a sidewalk with the guy. Arms still crossed over her chest, she turned her attention to the area in front of her. Staring at this guy with her mouth hanging open clearly wouldn't help her case.

Rolling his eyes at her lack of reply, Puck picked up his step, turning as he stopped in front of her. He held up his hands to keep her from crashing into him, keeping them soft against her arms as he smiled at her. "Listen," he said, shrugging a shoulder, "From the looks of your four-eyed fro-friend and big-n-slow Joe, you've obviously got issues with creeps and losers. I get that you're just being careful. It's smart. I'm not really earning point by walking with you, but you know Mike. He's a good guy, he's got good friends. I'm just one of them." He knew Mike was one of those friendly, be cool with everyone, good people types. Yeah, he was pulling the Chang card. He wasn't above that shit. He let his hands slide from her arms, taking her hands (albeit a little uncertain on her end) into his. "We had a hot moment back there and I sort of fucked it up." Royally fucked it up was more like it, but he was trying to woo here. "Lemme walk you home, Rach. I just want a chance to show you that I'm not a total dickhead." Puck smiled softly at her, watching as she eyed him with less and less suspicion. He was so the fucking man right now. "If at any point I do something you aren't cool with, just tell me and I'll leave. You can even go crazy and _make_ me leave. Like you said, you got the whistle and mace, right?" His smile grew at the sight of her lips curving, her eyes rolling slightly.

Pulling her hands from his, Rachel placed them on her hips. "I barely know you," she chuckled out, "It would be unbelievably unwise to be alone with you, let alone let you know where I live." His forwardness shone through again as he stepped closer to her. Not enough to touch her, but enough to make Rachel's heart pick up speed. She blinked up at his smirking face, her own lips deepening the smile on her lips. She knew this wasn't a wise decision. There was something incredibly irritating about this guy, but at the same time there was something intriguing as well. He was relentless; she had to give him that. "I'm texting Mike's girlfriend," she told him, as she stepped around him to continue walking, "I'm giving her your name and she knows what you look like so any sort of funny business and your name and face will be plastered on wanted ads around town in a matter of moments."

Puck highly doubted that, but he went with it. Hands in his pocket, he walked with her. It turns out her house wasn't too far away, but they filled that time getting to know one another. Sure, it wasn't the life stories or anything, but it was talking. As much as he wanted them to get back to the path they were on in the hallway, he decided that chatting with the girl (or more like letting her chat at him) wasn't too horrible. He's talked to worse women over the years. She was in the middle of talking about her show choir's National competition (they won) when he realized they were standing outside her front door. He knew there was no way he was going to get an invite from her. The girl wigged out over him **walking** with her, he doubted she was going to let him inside. She was still talking as she stuck her house key into the door as she turned to look at him. In that moment, Puck had two choices: compel the girl into letting him inside (in more ways than one) or do this shit old school. Either way, he wasn't just going to take goodbye and leave.

_Fuck it._

This chick was easily scared. As much as he wanted to (fuck, did he want to), he didn't just go for it and kiss her. Placing his hand at the back of her head, Puck stepped closer to her. He kept his eyes on Rachel's as he tested the waters, brushing his lips against hers. Parting her lips, Puck kissed her slowly. He took his time with it, wrapping his arm around her lower back as he pulled her towards his body. Her lips were hesitant against his at first, but he found himself smirking at the feeling of her lips easing under his. Puck backed her up, pressing Rachel to her front door. His mouth moved hungrily against hers, his hands just as greedy. He gripped her arms, her sides, her hips, every inch of her he could touch. He was in the middle of trying to lift her up from that perfect ass when Puck felt her squirm against him. _No, no, no… Goddamnit._ Letting her feet touch back down to the porch, Puck broke his lips from hers in disappointment. He was so fucking close.

Licking her lips, Rachel promptly whirled around to open her front door, stepping inside once she got it open. Whirling around to look at Puck, she brushed the hair from her eyes slightly, finding some level of composure despite the fact that she was out of breath. "I have neighbors, Noah," she breathed out, "They don't need to witness you attempting to fornicate with me on the front porch." She hesitated in her thoughts as she leaned against the door lightly, her lips finding its way between her teeth as she did. "If you wish to continue this-"

"Fuck yeah, I wanna."

This was wrong. She knew never to be this careless. She went four years in high school playing it safe. This, of course, excluding one horribly fun night her junior year when she thought it was a good idea to have a house party where they played drunken spin the bottle and she had to lock lips with Kurt's current boyfriend, then not-a-boyfriend. While Blaine's lips were more than fine and it was enjoyable, she still believed that (not counting that particular night) she did fairly well avoiding the typical clichés of high school night life. In all honesty, she was never even given an opportunity to delve into the night life of a normal teen. No one thought to invite her to the parties of the popular kids in high school. She wasn't in high school anymore though. In a matter of months, Rachel will be going on her way to New York. No one will know how much of a loser she was considered to be most of her life, they won't know anything from her life back in Lima. She could make a change. Tonight was the night for change.

Rachel pressed the side of her head against the door, looking up at the waiting Puck through long eyelashes. "You're not going to get anything accomplished outside, Noah," she told him, pushing open the door wider for him, "My fathers are out of town for the weekend. You can come in if you want to." Rachel watched as Puck's lips curved into that familiar smirk she had forced herself to get used to. Her eyes stayed on that smirk as he stepped past the threshold and into the house. Closing the door after him, Rachel took his hand, moving to go upstairs. He had other plans though. Stopping when she felt he didn't budge, Rachel turned to look his way. She found his lips on hers in an instant, picking right where he left off. This time when he grabbed that perfect (so perfect) ass, she didn't stop him. Instead he felt her mumble a small '_upstairs_' against his lips, which was all he needed to know. Her legs wrapped around his hips, he moved up the stairs, her lips breaking from his as she buried her face against his neck. The sound of her giggling was muffled as she breathed into his skin, her arms wrapping around him to keep from falling. He knew which room was hers; the giant star on the door was a dead giveaway. It was like the Good Lord had marked the spot with a giant, golden, star-shaped X.

Pushing open the door, Puck ignored the face that he practically walked into _Candyland_ (was she serious with all the pink?), moving straight for the bed. Rachel let Puck lower her down to the mattress, his hands finding hers as he took his place kneeling between her legs. Killer legs that go on for miles and a short skirt to match? Puck smirked, his mind already wondering what was going on beneath that argyle sweater she wore. Lacing their fingers together, he slowly draw her arms above her head, taking in the way her chest rose as her breath hitched in her throat. He made a mental note and filed that little piece of information in the _things that turn this chick on_ file. Bending forward eagerly, Puck's lips urged Rachel's to part, allowing him the access he desperately wanted. His tongue swept past her lips, sliding along hers as he groaned deeply at the contact. He loved the way she let him take control, his hands abandoning hers as he pushed and tugged at her clothes. She needed to be wearing less of them. **Now.** She seemed to be having the same idea as tiny fingers curled against the hem of his shirt, pulling it up hurriedly and catching them under his armpits. Chuckling deeply, Puck broke away from their kiss, sitting up on the bed as the sound of her protesting spilled inadvertently from her lips.

Rachel sat up on her elbows, lips parted slightly as she tried to regain some sort of normal breathing. Her eyes raked over him as he took his shirt into his own hands, pulling up and over his head with ease before tossing it over the side of the bed. Noah Puckerman was the kind of guy that never would have given her a second (or first) glance in high school. Arms, chest, abs… He was _hot_. Obviously he took great care of his body and he knew how attractive he was. He knew she knew as well. The smirk on his lips was proof of that. Her eyes stayed on his as she felt his hands continue to undress her, her head falling back slightly as he bent down to kiss every piece of skin that was being revealed. Her sweater, her blouse, it all found its way over the edge of the bed with the rest of the clothes. She felt hips lips brush along her collarbone, leaving shocks of electricity in its wake. His fingertips brushed along the fabric of her bra, along the edge of the cup to the back. Before she could blink, he unhooked the piece of fabric with a practiced flick of his fingers. Reaching up, she pushed the straps off her shoulders, his lips following the path as she did.

Reaching down, Puck pulled the bra away from between them. Tossing it over his shoulder, he brought his lips down to her breast, taking her left nipple into his mouth. He sucked it into a hardened peak, his hand massaging and rolling her right nipple as he did. She arched against his body, fingers gripping his back. He heard a soft _Noah_ slip from her lips as he nipped and licked along the side of her breast, his hands abandoning her chest as he hooked his fingers against her skirt. Yanking her skirt and underwear (like a boss) down her legs, Puck flung the last of her clothes away, his eyes moving along her body hungrily as he did. Resting his palm along her hip, he brushed his thumb against her clit, watching as her eyes fluttered closed. Puck had no idea sighs could sound so cute as he covered her mouth with his own, the soft sound pressing against his lips as he did. He fucking _loved_ the fact that she had stopped trying to stop whatever it was between them, instead deciding to take a ride on the Puckerone Express. _Destination: inside of her… over and over again._ He cupped her mound, fingers sliding against her slick center as he did. When he felt her arch into his hand, he knew she wanted him. When her hands start reaching to undo his pants? Oh yeah. He was fucking golden.

Unbuckling his belt, Rachel broke her kiss with Puck, looking down slightly between them as she carefully pulled down his zipper. She moved her hand hesitantly into his pants, hoping to feel the fabric of his boxers. She was clearly surprised when she found out he had none. Puck groaned against the top of her hair at the feeling of her fingertips brushing against his erection. Wrapping her fingers around his hot length, Rachel carefully freed him from his boxers. She felt him reach behind himself into his back pocket, tossing the condom he retrieved onto the mattress beside them before kicking off the rest of his clothes. Her forehead pressed to his shoulder, slightly widened eyes watching as she slowly dragged her tiny fist along his cock. It was the oddest sensation to feel his hardness in her hand, hear the almost primal sounds vibrating in the back of his throat. Rachel felt something strangely empowering about being able to drive him to the brink of utter insanity like this, even if she was incredibly inexperienced when it came to this kind of thing. She let her head fall back against the pillow as Puck's teeth grazed against her jaw, nipping lower as he placed searing kisses along her neck.

_"I've never done this before…_

Puck wasn't all that surprised to hear that coming from Rachel. She didn't really seem like the type to do this every weekend. Puck knew this back at the party. Hell, he knew it the second they locked eyes. "That's cool," he breathed out, "Just lie back and relax, baby. I got this." Bringing his free hand up, he snatched the foiled wrapper from the mattress. Tearing it open and retrieving what he wanted from inside, Puck sought out Rachel's lips, kissing her hungrily as he brought his hand between them. As much as he loved the feeling of that hand on him, he had to suit up, smoothing the condom over himself as he slid his tongue along hers. He brushed his fingers along her slit again, nearly groaning when he found her ready for him. Guiding himself to her entrance, Puck pulled his head back slowly, his eyes dragging themselves to Rachel's closed ones. He watched her lips part slightly at the feeling of his head against her, watched the way her eyes squeezed tighter as he slowly worked his way inside of her. Closing his eyes at the feeling of her tight and hot around him, Puck dropped his forehead to hers with a small growl. The sound of her sharply taking a breath filled his head as he pushed past the small wall of resistance, filling her completely. Finding her lips with his own, Puck lazily kissed Rachel's. He was quickly coming to realize that the taste of her kiss, the taste of **her**, was becoming one of his favorite things. He felt her fingertips dipping against the muscles of his back, her hands caressing his skin as they lay still for a moment.

"You okay?" he breathed against her mouth, his hand slowly twisting her hair around his fingers as he spoke. He was met with silence, which he wasn't completely comfortable with. Sure, she was probably in awe or something, but he hasn't even given her his best work yet! Opening his eyes, he raised his head a little to look at her and was met with fear-filled eyes. There was a small flash of confusion that hit his face and Puck took a second to backtrack the night. They met, he got an invite, they were all good… What went wrong? There was nothing wrong. Her eyes were telling a different story though. When her eyes flickered wildly from his eyes to his mouth, Puck felt her stiffen under him. He knew instantly what went wrong. Turning his head slightly, his eyes found their way to the reflection of the mirror. Darkened eyes, almost completely black, stared back at him. Letting his jaw drop slightly, he watches as two elongated teeth revealed themselves. Fangs. **Shit.** Puck has had a shit ton of sex over the years. It was always the same. He'd sex the ladies up good, they enjoyed themselves, he'd drink a little (or a lot) and then wipe their memories of every thought of him. Well, other than the great sex. He had to leave them with something other than a quickly fading scar. All those women, cougars, high school chicks… None of them actually _saw_ him. Not the way Rachel had, especially not when he was pushed to the hilt inside of her. He had fucked up beyond belief with this one. Feeling her hand move slightly from him, Puck snapped out of his thoughts, his gaze drifting back to Rachel's, who still wore the same expression on her face.

Puck shifted a little on top of her, pulling back his hips slightly as he did. That elicited a small gasp from her, wide eyes shutting at the feeling of him. When he tried to pull away from her completely, her hands gripped his shoulders before she could realize it, a faint _no_ spilling from her lips. She saw what he looked like, but she was trying to keep him where he was. He watched her face carefully, trying to read her as her eyes slowly opened to lock onto his. Bracing a forearm to the pillow, Puck unhurriedly drew back his hips before pushing into her, the sound of her soft breaths breaking what had been unbearable silence between them. Rachel's fingers raked along the back of his head as Puck felt her raise her hips to meet his with every building thrust. Closing his eyes at the sensation, he pressed his forehead against her own, his hips setting a steady pace as he moved against her. Every second with Rachel, every tiny gasp or small touch from her only drove Puck into her faster. Harder. He knew there was no way he would be able to hold back with this girl, not when she was digging her fingers into his back like she would lose him forever if she didn't hold on.

If her mind wasn't on other things, Rachel would have been embarrassed beyond belief at the sounds that were escaping her mouth. "Noah," she softly panted out, as his hand gripped her thigh firmly, "Noah, please…" Eyes fluttering closed, she felt him press into her deeper as he wrapped her legs around his waist. She had no idea her body could feel like this. She felt his mouth against her lips, her cheek, every piece of skin he could reach from where he was. He was everywhere, leaving a heated trail wherever he moved. He was trying to set her on fire. She was absolutely sure of it. Gripping the back of his head as he pressed his face to her neck, Rachel tried to keep her eyes from rolling in the back of her head as the tightness in her stomach grew. The more Puck drove himself into her, the more Rachel felt a small pit in her stomach tighten. The slight pain she felt at first had long passed and Rachel was left with nothing but erotic bliss. Her fingers slid along his neck and down his back, feeling the muscles beneath her fingertips tighten and loosen slightly with every thrust of his hips. She couldn't control her body. She didn't _want_ to, especially not when it came to this. Turning her head towards his, Rachel breathed hotly against his ear. Two words she didn't know were in her mind until they were said.

_"Turn me."_

Puck's eyes blinked wildly as the words registered in his mind, breaking through the haze of awesome sex and… well, **awesome** fucking sex. "Fuck," he breathed out as her hips seemed to move desperately against his, drawing him closer and closer to the edge. "Baby, god…" What? Was she trying to fuck him into submission? Damn, this chick was a smart one. He shook his head against her neck, but that didn't seem to be enough of an answer for her. He felt her tighten around him, felt her try to push down the need for release. She continued to speak softly into his ear, telling him how amazing he felt in her, how she never felt the feelings that were coming over her. She whispered promises about being his forever, about feeling each other - feeling _this_ - forever. God, he wanted the feeling and she was basically begging him to do it, but Rachel had no idea what she was asking of him. No idea at all about how it worked, what it took to actually become like him. She had no fucking clue what it was like either. Puck raised his head slightly, his eyes searing into hers as he did. Dark pools silently begged him to reconsider, her body pressing to his softly as he dropped his forehead to hers. Puck watched her eyes drop to his mouth as he parted his lips faintly, fangs peeking out slightly.

Closing his eyes, Puck brushed his lips against Rachel's, feeling her small whimpers against his skin. "You have no idea what you just signed yourself up for," he growled deeply against her mouth. Snapping his hips into her repeatedly, Puck pushed her further and further into her mattress. Her small whimpers quickly turned into broken gasps as he felt the shiver that ran down her spine. In one fluid motion, Puck pulled back his lips from hers, sinking his teeth swiftly into the soft skin of her neck. Grunting against her skin, Puck felt her instantly throb around him, her (and his own) orgasm hitting her wildly as the sweet taste of her poured into his mouth. She was different than the others. There was no doubt that she was. He didn't know **why** though. Puck drank deeply from her, his fingers curling around her dark locks. Beneath him, he felt her body soften. The grip she had against his back and arm loosened, her hands falling beside them on the mattress. He could _hear_ her heart slowing. Forcing his mouth from her neck, Puck lazily lapped at the bite mark, licking the small area of her neck clean from anything he might have left behind. He had kept the bite fairly clean, which meant no excessive bleeding and the scar would heal easily. Others weren't that lucky.

Carefully pulling himself out from inside of Rachel, he moved from her to dispose of the condom, his eyes watching Rachel as he did. She lay still in the bed, her eyes closed as her chest slowly rose and fell. A smirk spreading across his face, Puck licked his lips as he moved back to join Rachel on the bed. Lowering his mouth to her chest, he took a soft nip at her breast, chuckling as he heard the faint _Noah_ that came from it. "You're okay," he breathed out, reaching out to stop her hand from touching her neck, "It's okay." Crawling up her body, Puck laid down beside her on the bed, his thumb tracing patterns along her arm as he watched her shift closer to him instinctively. Feeling the goosebumps against her skin, Puck pulled the blanket over them before resting an elbow to the pillow, propping his head against his palm as he watched Rachel slowly meet his eyes. Stopping her when she opened her mouth to speak, Puck dipped his lips down to hers, kissing her lightly.

"Just sleep."

Puck watched as Rachel nodded softly, half-lidded eyes closing completely as she let herself be taken by her dreams. His eyes moved over her face and body before resting on her neck and the bite. Puck tucked his arm beneath her head, twisting the dark hair between his fingers as he did. In the morning that mark would be the only thing she'd wake up to. He knew he wouldn't be there, but that didn't stop Puck from closing his own eyes. It was a few more hours until sunrise. He could spend it in bed with her. She didn't seem to mind it.

Neither did he.


	2. All You Gotta Do is Cross the Line

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you aren't angry that it took think long to update! I really hope this isn't a giant disappointment for you! I have a lot of plans for this series and it's going to get a lot more… Well, you can find out if you want! And for my "The Mixtape" readers, I'll be updating with a new chapter very soon! For this story I'm taking liberties with Tina a little bit, because I don't really see enough of her in the show to really get her character down. Also, this a vampire fic so I feel the need to warn you guys that there will be a certain amount of violence in it. That's how vamps roll, therefore I must roll with them. So you might read one (or all) of the gleeks getting in harms way in one point or another in this series. Don't worry. I don't plan on killing them off or anything… Or am I? Dun, dun, dun! Thank you for all the reviews and for letting me know how much you want me to continue! I can only hope that I keep entertaining you guys! Onto the chapter!_

Rachel knew the feeling of him. The sensation of his coarse fingertips running across her skin and the feeling of his lips against hers... It was unmistakable. It felt like she was reliving the night before over again. The feelings were there, _he_was there, but they weren't in her room. She had no idea where they were. In that moment, she didn't really care. She focused on the building pit of desire inside of her as he drove her further and further into the thick haze of lust that was forming around them. Eyes fluttering open, Rachel watched as Puck bared his fangs, a foreboding voice in the back of her mind calling out in warning at the sight. She let out an alarmed scream as a hand closed over her mouth, turning her head to bare her exposed neck. Tensing and twisting beneath him, she tried o flee, but found herself pinned down to the mattress beneath her with another powerful hand. Eyes widening in horror, her muffled screams continued as he buried his fangs ruthlessly into her throat.

She jolted from her dreams as the sound of her ringtone (_Defying Gravity_, of course) went off loudly in what was once her quiet room. Looking beside her on the bed, the corners of her lips turned downwards. She was alone. Rachel knew last night that she was participating in what would be defined as a 'one night stand', but she had her hopes. Maybe she shouldn't have had them up so high. Wincing slightly as she turned over in her bed, Rachel sucked in a small breath, as she reached out to pick up her phone. She was a little sore, which was to be expected. Looking at her cell, she bit down against her bottom lip. One call, nine texts.**Tina.** Groaning slightly, Rachel dropped her phone onto the mattress beside her, pulling the covers over herself as she did. She would have to reschedule her exercise routine if she was going to sleep in this morning. Tugging the blanket up a little more, Rachel cautiously raised a hand towards her neck, carefully touching it. She had experienced sex for the first time with a boy she barely knew and said boy turned out to be a creature of the night. _What the hell kind of teen vampire drama did she fall into?_She brushed her fingers along the small nicks lightly, the only proof that she didn't dream up the night before. Dropping her hand down to the mattress, Rachel pulled the blanket closer to her, trying to will away the sound of her ringtone playing again.

Mike wasn't a reckless guy by nature. He was always careful. He took his time with things. He always stopped and thought about what he was about to do. It got him far and it was how he liked it. However, when he heard from Tina that morning that Rachel wasn't answering her phone and that she left with some guy named _Noah_? Well, Mike had to stop himself from… Well, stopping himself. That was what had him breaking into the back door of the Puckerman household. It had been years since he stepped foot into the house and even then it was just to keep things clean. The house wasn't a mansion by any standards, but it was big. Four or five rooms, decent sized kitchen, pool in the backyard. It looked like a normal house at first sight. If only people knew what was living inside of it. Mike didn't know how far back this thing with Puck went when it came to his family; definitely more than a few decades, possibly even centuries. _'He's old'_. That was always the explanation his grandfather would say when it came to Puck. His dad would say even less. Neither did anything like this. God, he had to be out of his mind. Mike knew what Puck was, he had seen his true face, but this was Rachel. Tina's Rachel, New Directions Rachel… She's just as much his friend as she was his teammate and Mike was not going to let someone like Puck waltz in and hurt the people in his life.

Closing the back door quietly, Mike made his way through the hallway. He was light on his feet, thankful for the years of dancing he had been doing. He gripped the stake in his hand a little too tightly, tapping his thumb against it nervously as he moved. Holding a stake wasn't how he usually spent his mornings, but Mike forced himself to prepare as he passed the kitchen. He was mere steps from the stairs when he heard something move behind him. Whirling around on his feet, Mike pulled back his hand, aiming his weapon. Nothing. It was nothing. Dropping his hand, Mike shook his head, willing his rapidly thumping heart to slow as he did. It wasn't until he turned around that he realized Puck was standing behind him. Mike was quick to react, throwing his arm in Puck's direction, but however quick he was Puck was a hundred times faster. He barely saw Puck's hand as it snapped forward, gripping his neck powerfully. Choking slightly on his yelp, Mike instantly abandoned the stake, his hands clawing and tugging against Puck's unbreakable hold.

"It's fucking rude to wake someone when they're sleeping, Chang."

Puck lifted Mike a little higher as he slammed the teen against the banister of the stairs, using his free hand to rub his eyes as he did. Bringing his eyes to the struggling Mike, he yawned. "I mean _seriously_dude," he grumbled slightly, "I was just getting comfortable and shit. My sheets were nice and fucking toasty and then I had to hear your ass trying to find me." Noting the way Mike's face started to change colors, Puck sighed, releasing him with ease. Puck watched as Mike stumbled, his hands rubbing his throat as he tried to put some distance between them. He picked up the stake from the ground before following Mike into the living room. Puck ran a hand over his Mohawk, scratching the top of his head with the wooden weapon lazily. "I thought we were bros, man…"

"What'd you do to Rachel?" Mike wheezed out, eyes narrowing at Puck.

Smirking at the mere mention of Rachel, Puck raised a shoulder, cocking his head to the side slightly as he did. "Dude, what _didn't_I do to her?" he smugly asked in return. He found the way Mike glared at him utterly adorable, then he found the way Mike tried to charge at him freaking hilarious. Shoving Mike down into the couch cushions, Puck's hand wrapped around Mike's neck again as he pinned him into place, tossing the stake from his free hand aside as he focused his attention to the guy under his grip. "What is it with you trying to come at me all the time?" he asked, lightly pressing his free hand on the back of the couch, "It makes not wanting to kill you hard, Mike." Puck bent down to meet Mike's eye level, making sure they locked gazes as he spoke to him. "You're trying to do the honorable thing here, Chang. I get that. Really, it's quite the inspirational story and I'm sure someday you'll tell your grandchildren about it. You know, if you live that long and shit." He probably wouldn't if he kept pulling moves like this. "But listen to me when I say this: whatever happened with me and Rachel? She wanted it every step of the way." Puck watched the way Mike's eyes narrowed, even as he dug his fingertips a little harder than usual around the guy's neck. "She invited me in and we have a fucking good time. So all those good guy motives you think you've got going for you? They don't mean shit." Releasing his grip, Puck let Mike take his gasps for air as he sat down onto the couch beside him. Slapping Mike's back as the kid began to cough, Puck picked up the remote, flipping on the TV.

_"Wanna check out the game?"_

Pulling her sweater over her head, Rachel tugged the fabric into place before brushing a hand through her hair. Eyes watching herself in the mirror, she slowed to a stop when she pushed her hair off her shoulder. Tilting her head, she glanced at the small wounds on her neck once more. Every time she was near a mirror, Rachel found her eyes moving to that tiny spot and every time she looked she couldn't help but _feel_ the night before sweeping back in waves. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, shaking off the thoughts. _This is insane._She pushed her dark locks over the mark, hiding it as best she could. Slipping into a pair of flats, she grabbed her purse before heading out. After Tina's attack upon her cell phone that morning, Rachel had finally answered, letting her friend talk her into a shopping trip. Rachel knew that was just code for meeting up with Tina and letting the other female throw every possible question her way about what happened.

Closing the front door, Rachel made sure it was locked before moving down the front steps of her house. She moved down her driveway, slowing as something out the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning her head faintly, Rachel spotted her neighbor moving outside from the garage. Dave Karofsky liked to act like she didn't exist, only making the exception for days when he and his football cronies would throw pee balloons at her front door. Karofsky was one of the people in Rachel's life that taught her how to cry. He was also one of the people that taught her how to ignore and continue on like nothing mattered. Still, no one seemed to care that they had been neighbors since she was four. Not even him. She kept her eyes on the large teen as he tossed the sponge in his hand onto the windshield of his car. It was only then that she saw what had happened to it.

Paintballs.

The guys on the football team really weren't original. Rachel was well aware when things were their handiwork. Her eyes moved along the car as she slowly walked, taking in the damage. From the looks of it, the act had happened some time during the night, probably when he was sleeping. When her eyes found their way back to Karofsky, she found his eyes looking right back at her. The black eye, much like the paint on his car, wasn't there the night before. Stopping on the sidewalk, Rachel held his gaze a beat longer, turning her head from him as she heard Tina's car pull up beside her. Slipping into the passenger's side seat, Rachel bucked up, looking to her friend as she asked about what happened to Karofsky's car. She shook her head in reply, raising her shoulders in a small shrug. Her eyes turned back to watch him begin to hose off his car as they drove away.

_"Come on, Rachel. You can't keep telling me that nothing happened…"_

Rachel had managed to keep from the subject all the way to the mall, but Tina was not going to let her get away with it any longer. Even though they had known each other since Tina moved to Lima in middle school, their close friendship had really only started forming the last two years, mostly bonding through show choir. What kind of friendship did they have if Rachel didn't share the juicy details? The stuff she was sworn against telling Mercedes or Kurt? Nudging Rachel's side, Tina tried to get Rachel to loosen the grip she had on the shirt she was holding. "You meet the guy at Mike's party, you tell me you left with him-"

"I didn't _leave_with him," Rachel huffed, "I left and he sort of… went with me."

Tina managed to keep down her smile at Rachel's rather lame ending, moving the conversation along. "And then what?" she asked her, taking in the hesitant look on Rachel's face, "Did you kiss him? Was he a bad kisser?" Her eyes narrowed a little. "Did he try something you didn't like? Because if he did-"

"No, he didn't." Rachel shook her head, folding the shirt before tossing it onto the shelf she found it on. Hooking her arm through Tina's, she guided her out of the store, walking past the windows. "I liked everything he did," she said, looking around nervously before lowering her voice for Tina's ears, "And I mean**everything**…" She let her voice trail off, watching Tina closely. When the light bulb went off, Rachel winced at the sight of Tina's smile spreading. Dear Barbra, here it comes. Tina had been waiting for Rachel to do something, anything close to the realm of moving on. She had just gotten her wish and Rachel could see from the looks of it that Tina was very happy about this news.

"Sexy McSmirkface totally rocked your world, didn't he?"

Rachel made a face at Tina's words, clearly not enjoying the nickname she had for Puck. "His name is Noah, but he told me to call him _Puck_, which had to be the silliest name I've ever heard," she felt the need to correct her name for him, "Even sillier than Sexy McSmirkface." She knew the correction wouldn't matter. Tina was going to call him whatever she wanted to when it came to just them talking. It didn't stop her from saying it though. "And he was…" A vampire. "Very sweet and…" A vampire. "Extremely knowledgeable in what he was doing and…" Did she mention a vampire? Rachel closed her eyes, shaking her head as she did. "He may have rocked a continent or, well, three, but he left when I was sleeping and I highly doubt that he wishes to turn his one-night stand into a full-fledge relationship." When she saw Tina open her mouth to reply, Rachel stopped her, quickly speaking up again. "And I'm not looking for a full-fledge relationship right now so you can get all those little thoughts about me wanting one with Noah out of your head, Tina Cohen-Chang."

"If it's in my head, you're the one that put it there," Tina told her. She wasn't even thinking of that until Rachel brought it up. Hugging Rachel's arm, Tina smiled warmly at her. "I'm not saying marry the guy, Rachel. I'm just saying to be open to the idea of him." Looking ahead of them, Tina couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Mike… and Puck. Quickly tugging on Rachel's arm, Tina smiled happily to her, quickly speaking in hushed tones. "And you better get a grasp on the whole being open thing, because I told Mike that we were here and he brought his friend." At the look of horror that flashed across Rachel's face, she gave her arm a small squeeze. "Breathe, Rachel. _Breathe._" Quickly turning her attention to the two guys who were approaching them, Tina let go of Rachel's arm to hug Mike, smiling as she watched Puck move closer to stop near Rachel. "Hi," she quickly said to him, "I'm Tina, Mike's girlfriend. The same Mike that is going to walk with me to get a pretzel."

Horror, utter horror in Rachel's face. Why did Tina insist of leaving her alone with him? Rachel knew she was trying to be a good friend, but Tina had no idea who she was leaving her with. She looked to Mike as Tina took his hand, strange look on his face. She wondered if Mike was realizing just how horrible of a matchmaker his girlfriend was. Watching as the two moved out of sight, Rachel became more and more aware of the body standing close to her. The same body that she got very close to the night before. Blinking as something suddenly went off in her mind, she took a step back from Puck, staring at him.

Standing.

In a mall.

In the middle of the afternoon.

"You're… here." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes moving over the smirk on his lips faintly before locking onto his eyes. She slowly stepped around him, passing store windows as she walked, not at all surprised when he fell into step with her. It seemed to be something he did, walking with her. Her eyes flickered down to his hand as he wrapped it around her, lightly placing it on her hip. She took note of the way his thumb brushed against the skirt she was wearing aimlessly, of the way his fingers lightly squeezed her hip and of the small band he wore around his middle finger. Looking up, she met his eyes. "How is that possible?" she asked him, lowering her voice so no one else could hear, "I mean, you're a…" Rachel licked her lips, unable to actually say the word she had been repeating in her mind for hours now. Instead of finishing her sentence, Rachel smiled at him. "Well, you aren't _sparkling_-" Rachel jumped slightly as Puck dipped his hand beneath her sweater, giving her bare hip a small squeeze as he ushered her into one of the nearby stores. Slapping his hand back out from under her clothes, she quickly looked around, taking in her surroundings.

**Victoria's Secret?**

Puck lowered his lips down to Rachel's ear, smiling when he felt her tense. "Don't believe every movie you see, babe," he whispered to her. Especially one that clearly pissed all over vampires everywhere. He had some tricks up his sleeve, tricks other vampires wished they could have. Smirking as he pulled away from her, he watched as she moved away from him, rounding the corner of the display table in an effort to put a little distance between them. It was cute how she thought that could stop him. He dragged a long finger along the edge of the table as he followed after her, his eyes roaming slowly over her body as he did. Damn. She was hotter than she looked last night. How was that shit even possible? She was watching him carefully with an indecipherable expression on her face. Puck was quickly learning that (as hot as she looked when she did it) he didn't like when she looked at him like that. Watching as she slowed to a stop, Puck ate up the distance between them, smiling as he stepped in front of her.

Rachel kept her eyes on Puck's as he brushed his fingertips against her shoulder, pushing her long hair away slowly. When his smirk deepened, she knew his eyes fell upon the bite mark. "How can you be outside like this, Noah?" she asked him, as his thumb lightly stroked the soft skin along her neck. Raising her head to look at him as he moved closer to her, Rachel sucked in a small breath as leaned his head forward. Jumping back at the feeling of his lips brushed against her own, she took a step away, trying to clear her head. She wanted answers and she didn't know if he was going to give them to her. Not to mention the fact that she was standing next to a display of rather scandalous-looking underwear. "This isn't a good idea," she breathed out. To him, to her, she had no idea to whom. She just needed to say it. Whirling on her flats, she moved to leave, but stopped when she felt his fingers lightly wrap around her elbow. Looking back towards Puck, she turned to face him fully, watching as his hand slid down to hers.

"It's a great idea," he assured Rachel, lacing his fingers with hers. She was smart. She wasn't some _Twilight_-struck, vampire-crazed girl fawning over him. Rachel knew what he was, she saw his true face and she was being careful. He had to appreciate that, even if it did mean he had to work for it a little. "We had a good time last night, right?" Slowly stepping closer, Puck brushed his thumb against Rachel's knuckles. Leaning his head towards her, Puck felt Rachel lean in as well. A smirk deepening in his lips as their lips drew closer together, Puck took the last possible moment to change course, moving to whisper in her ear. "C'mon," he breathed against her before he moved through the store, heading towards the back of it. Throwing a look over his shoulder at the following Rachel, he gave her hand a small squeeze. Strolling into the dressing room, Puck continued to guide Rachel towards one of the rooms, ignoring the small protests of the dressing room attendant. Opening one of the doors, he nodded for Rachel to move inside before turning to the woman threatening to call security.

Watching as Rachel looked hesitantly from Puck to the woman, he waited until she slipped past him into the dressing room before he got down to business. Leaning closer to the woman, Puck met her eyes with his. He usually didn't compel people unless he had to. Puck was a smooth talker, he had the wits and the charm to talk his way out of almost anything. When he didn't want to put the energy into his gift of gab, he just turned to the _other_gifts he had. "My girl's just a little nervous about trying on something," he told her, "Can you make sure nobody bothers us?" He stared into her eyes, dipping to her mind with ease as he pushed the order into her brain. For the stronger minded, compulsion took more direct orders. Do this, do that. This chick wasn't one of those cases. All she needed was a little push and she was on her way. Smiling, Puck watched as she nodded and turned back towards her work like nothing had happened.

"What did you do to her?" Rachel asked, watching him as he closed the dressing room door behind him. The shoulder he raised did little to answer her question. He did nothing but dodge her questions. It was his specialty. _Well, certainly it was__**one**__of them…_Her eyes dipped unintentionally down to his lips at the thoughts of what else he did extremely well, a move that didn't go unseen. Backing slightly at the sight of him coming closer to her, Rachel snapped her eyes back to reality when she felt her back press against the mirrors in the small room. "Noah," she breathed out, as he slowed to a stop in front of her, "I… this can't happen again."

"I think it can." Puck raised his hand up slowly, brushing the hair from Rachel's shoulder again. He could feel her eyes on him as he trailed his fingertips along her neck, over the small bite marks he left on her. "Pretty fucking sure it's going to happen right now." Heated eyes met Rachel's as Puck licked his lips. He wanted her and he'd take it anywhere and any way he could. He was confident in the thought that she wanted him just as bad. "Tell me you haven't thought of me since last night," he dared her, his hands slowly traveling along her arms, "Say I'm wrong, Rachel. Tell me you don't want me." Splaying his hands along her hips, Puck dipped his head down to Rachel's, slowly nipping against her bottom lip. Pressing his body against hers, he felt Rachel sigh against his mouth at the contact. No answer, no pushing away. Puck knew her answer. He just needed _her_ to know it. "Kiss me," he huskily told her, one of his hands moving to tangle in her long hair, "Kiss me, slap me. I don't care what you do, Rachel. Just do **something**, because I'm two seconds away from fucking you right here and now." Fingers curling around her dark locks, Puck touched his forehead with hers, eyes staring into Rachel's as he did. "One…"

Rachel took a small breath under Puck's gaze, eyes closing as she listened to his countdown. He was giving her the chance to break it off and do exactly what she said, keep whatever it was between them from happening again. She wasn't afraid of him, as insane as that was. However, what he seemed to stir within her was a whole other subject. "Two," she breathed out before he could, licking her lips nervously. Opening her eyes slowly, she met Puck's darkening eyes. As lust-filled as they were becoming, there was still an air of caution in them. Raising her hands to his chest, Rachel curled her fingers around the front of his shirt. She softly nodded, silently reassuring him of her answer. Not more than a second after the first nod, his lips were on hers. She made a small sound against his mouth as he pressed her harder against the mirror behind her. Puck's hand untangled from her hair, cupping the back of her head as he kissed her wildly. What she was doing was absolutely insane, being with him like this. The only thing that seemed to be keeping her from melting into a puddle on the floor was the fact that he was holding her up against his body. "Noah," she sighed out, as his lips began to kiss her neck hungrily. Eye fluttering closed; Rachel bit her bottom lip in an effort to keep herself from making too loud of a noise.

"You drive me fucking crazy, Berry," he breathed against her neck, his hands slipping beneath the hem of her skirt, "I can think about is doing this." Pushing her skirt up, he bunched the fabric around her hips as he ground himself hard against her. Puck felt her shiver against him, smiling as he dragged his lips from along her neck from one side to the other. Dropping a hand between them, he pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing her slowly through the fabric of her underwear. He could feel her damp and hot under his fingertips. He's so golden with this girl, it's not even funny. Puck was in the middle of dragging the crotch of her panties aside when her phone went off, causing her to jump against him. She was squirming now, trying to untangle him from herself as her phone continued to sing out. No. _Fuck._ **Goddamnit.**It was like the Good Lord was punishing him or something. That had to be it. Either that or whoever the hell was calling had to have known he was about to hit that for the second time and felt the need to be an absolute pain in the ass. Releasing her with a small growl, Puck watched as Rachel dug her phone out of the ridiculously small sweater pocket before putting the phone to her ear.

If he were the type to give people privacy, he would have stepped out and let her talk. He wasn't. Instead, Puck listened in on the call. Pressing a forearm against the mirror beside Rachel's head, he watched her as she listened to the voice pouring in through the small speaker. God, he loved having the ability to hear more than the average human. He scowled a little as her friend's voice asked where she was and told her they were waiting for her by the fountain. For someone who looked like she was all for helping him out, the damn girl sucked when it came to phone calls. Rachel was already straightening her clothes when she hung up, her eyes avoiding his. Puck knew the moment was gone and he was learning quick enough to know that getting it back isn't an easy job when it came to Rachel. Following her as she moved to leave the dressing room, Puck pressed a palm against the door before she could open it. He watched her turn slowly to look up at him and Puck could have sworn her eyes were took the smallest of glances at his lips. Stepping closer to her, Puck brushed his lips against her cheek, stopping to press a kiss against the corner of her lips. "This?" he took a beat and motioned slightly between them, "It isn't over." Puck pulled his head back a little, his eyes not leaving hers as he did. There was no chance in hell they were going to leave and not finish what they started. He knew this. She knew this too. Clearing his throat a little, Puck took a step back, opening the door for Rachel.

"I'll see you around, Berry."

Mike picked quietly at the pretzel in his hand, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. It had been a while since they left Puck and Rachel's side. He clearly wasn't happy about it either. Tina had no idea what Puck was and Mike had no idea if Rachel even knew. It was his fault Puck walked into his party and shoved himself into his world. He needed to get him out of it. This was a mess, one that Mike knew he needed to fix. Feeling Tina's elbow against his side, Mike snapped out of his thoughts, looking down to see his girlfriend smile up at him. Mike loved Tina. Unlike a lot of their friends, they had managed to stay together for years without breaking up. Sure, they argue a little over dim sum (he still didn't understand why she wasn't down for it, like,_all the time_), but Asian couples therapy was always there as an alternative (they never needed it though, they always made up in the end). He was keeping so much from her though, things even she wouldn't believe.

"Rachel's on her way," she said, waving her phone in the hand that wasn't holding pretzels. She was all smiles. God, it was adorable. Mike already felt his own lips curve. "I think her your friend really likes her." And there went the smile… "How come I haven't seen him before? Does he go to a different school or something?" Tina leaned against his side as they walked toward the fountain in the mall. She wasn't as popular as Mike was by any means. The group of friends she had in high school was small, but true. Mike was the kind of guy who was easily loved. Geeks and jocks? Mike easily blended into both groups. He moved and sang well in glee, he was fast on the field and it wasn't a problem for him. He had so many friends. Tina didn't know all of them, but she has seen them. This guy? She's never seen him.

"Army brat," Mike automatically replied, out of habit. He instantly regretted lying to her. Instant answers were what he was taught when it came to Puck. "We were friends when we were younger. He only comes around every few years or so." God, he was a horrible boyfriend. Mike continued to pick at his pretzel, as they sat down by the fountain. He wanted to tell Tina, let her know all the things that he couldn't tell anyone. She knew everything about him. Well, almost everything. Opening his mouth to speak, he found his words cut off at the sight of Rachel hurrying up to the two of them, Puck following closely behind.

Taking the pretzel Tina held out for her, Rachel flashed her two friends a bright smile, despite the fact that she could **feel**Puck's eyes on her (she was fairly certain that it wasn't on her back too). "We should be going," Rachel said, looking from Tina to the two boys, "It was lovely seeing you again, Noah." She watched as Puck raised and lowered his chin in reply, his eyes taking their time moving over her as he did. Ignoring the small shiver that moved along her spine, Rachel quickly turned her attention to Mike. "I'll see you later, Mike." With that, Rachel turned on her flats, giving Puck one last look before walking off. Trying to keep down the smile at the sight of Rachel's fleeing, Tina quickly placed a kiss to Mike's lips. Shooting Puck a polite smile, she gave him a small wave before heading off.

Mike watched as his girlfriend hurried off after Rachel, before turning to look at Puck. The guy was shameless. He'd guess that the years of being soulless would do that to him. Puck's eyes were still watching the girls move off, ignoring the glare being sent his way. _It isn't over._ Puck knew that much. Rachel was hot, she knew what he was and **he**knew that (if her friend hadn't interrupted) he would have been trying to double her up in the dressing room of Victoria's Secret right fucking now. "You're an ass, you know that, right?" Mike's voice broke into his mind. Puck's lips quirked at the question and only then did he break his eyes away to look at Mike. A dark smirk on his lips, Puck raised a shoulder carelessly. Turning on his feet, he strolled off, leaving Mike to stare at his retreating form.

When Tina dropped Rachel off at home, Dave Karofsky was in his driveway. Bucket at his side and sponge in his hand, he was still working on the damage that was done to his car. Rachel waved goodbye to Tina as she pulled away, standing on the sidewalk for a moment as her friend disappeared from sight. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes found themselves falling onto Karofsky again. Only this time there were a pair of eyes looking back at her. Freshman and sophomore year (before New Directions) were some of the scariest times in her high school career and here was a time where Rachel would flinch out of instinct at the sight of guys like Karofsky. For some reason, now that she had graduated and no longer walked the halls of McKinley, that fear was becoming less and less. It might also be knowing _why_he was so angry that helped.

"What do you want?"

Rachel snapped from her thoughts as she heard him address her, his eyes still glaring at her. He had stopped scrubbing his car, arms crossing over his chest defensively at the sight of her. "Nothing," she replied, turning on her flats to move down her walkway towards her door. She tore her eyes from Karofsky and the painted car, bringing them down to the small plastic bag that held her purchases from the mall. This was usually the part where they went back to ignoring each other. Rachel had gotten very accustomed to not exchanging more than a word with the boy. It was strange how different things became these days.

"You're loving this aren't you?"

Freezing mid-step, Rachel whipped her head back in Karofsky's direction. His arms were still crossed over his chest, his eyes were still on her. Blinking, Rachel turned to face him completely. "No," she honestly said, "I'm really not." She noticed the small flash of confusion in his eyes before it hardened once more. She knew he was questioning her sanity, wondering why she was saying anything remotely nice to him. **Him**. Dave Karofsky, the boy who had done the same pranks to her years before. If anything, that would be even more of a reason for Rachel not to enjoy it. Taking a small breath, Rachel nodded towards his car lightly. "You'll get most of it off with water and soap, but the harder stains will come off with car wax." There was a small twinge of satisfaction watching Dave Karofsky look from her to his car, mouth agape. When he brought his gaze back in her direction, Rachel flashed him a small smile, nodding lightly before continuing towards her door. She didn't bother looking over her shoulder to look at him, her smile still on her lips as she opened the front door and moved inside.

Night was the time where Puck really felt alive. He knew it couldn't possibly be some sort of mystical vampire_need_ for the night or the fact that vampires were forced away from the sun. Ideas like those were made to keep people in line, not have them knowing too much. The smarter vampires would find a way around the limitations. No sun? Puck found a way around that one. He worked hard to keep that little secret under wraps from the rest of the world. He was selfish like that. It was nighttime that Puck liked to go outside. While he knew he could walk out any time he pleased, there was something different in the air when the sun was down. He had spent the rest of the afternoon sleeping when he returned from the mall, his mind stuck on Rachel and the dressing room. He was so close to having her again and he knew she would have let him too. That thought was the one running through his head as he moved up to her front door. He raised his hand and rang the doorbell, cringing at the act. Standing outside waiting for some girl to answer the door, it seemed so… _human_, something Puck definitely was not. For a moment, he wondered if she was going to stick to her guns and stay away from him. He heard her footsteps as she moved towards the door, smirking slightly at the moment of hesitation he knew she must have taken at the sight of him. There was silence for a moment as Puck tried to listen for any sort of sign. When he heard the sound of a chain and a lock flipping open, Puck smiled as Rachel opened the door slightly, looking up at him.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her black and green _Wicked_pajamas, hiding slightly behind the door in an effort to keep his eyes from looking at them. He shouldn't be here. There was no way this could be happening right now. Of course, that was what she could say about several things when it came to the boy standing on the other side of the door. "Noah, what are you doing here?" she asked him. Rachel absolutely should not have taken the moment to look his over, her heart picking up pace at the mere sight of him on her doorstep again.

"I thought we could talk," he sweetly said, though the look on his smirk was telling her otherwise. When she fixed him with a look that basically told him he was full of shit (he was pretty sure she would never say that though), Puck let out a small shrug. It was worth a shot. "I wanted to see you again," he added, "No interruptions, no calls from your friend. That so bad?"

"Yes," Rachel quickly replied, "Very, very bad." At the sight of his smirk growing, Rachel rolled her eyes. Did he take everything she said and interpret it in the filthiest of ways? "I said we can't do whatever this is, Noah."

"You were also two fingers away from getting off in the dressing room." Puck watched as Rachel's eyes widened slightly at his words. "That was after telling me we couldn't too." What? He was telling the truth. She couldn't fault him for that. Sure, he was being a crude dick about it, but it didn't make it any less true. "Don't you want me? I'm real easy on the eyes." Puck fixed her with his best smile, his head tilting to the side slightly as he looked at her. He watched as she let out a small breath, a hint of a laugh in it. That was progress.

Rachel kept her fingers clutching the door, her eyes moving over his face as he spoke to her. "You're still outside," she said, breaking the small silence that fell between them. Puck shrugged, not at all fazed by her words. "I invited you in last night. Aren't there rules? Can't you come in whenever you want now?"

"I can," Puck simply replied, "Still waiting for you to give me the green light though." He crossed his arms over his chest. Yeah, he knew that only made his guns even bigger than they already were. He watched as a flash of confusion hit Rachel's eyes. What? Did she think he would just barge in and take her up against the nearest wall? Fuck, he would have done that if he wasn't, you know, being considerate and shit.

_If she was into that though…_

Rachel watched him for a small moment. He could barge in and she suspected he used some sort of mind-trick earlier that day. Despite seeing him naked and relinquishing her virginity to the boy (was it even right to call him that, considering how old he could be?), she didn't know much (if anything) about him. He was friends with Mike, though she was still confused on how that union came to be. She didn't know if he did this often with other girls, continue seeking them out after sex, or if there was something different this time. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stood as straight as she could. She tried to stare him down even though she had to physically look up at him. "If I want you to leave-" Rachel firmly began to say.

"Then I'm gone," Puck smirked a little more. This was good. Sure, she was warning him that she'd get her way if she wanted his ass gone, but it meant she was thinking about inviting him in again. "Is that a yes?" He smiled sweetly at her, watching as she rolled her eyes at the obvious smugness that was trying to sneak though. With a small nod of her head, Rachel moved back from the door, pulling it open further to let Puck inside. He stepped through the threshold, letting out a small chuckle at the sight of her pajamas when she moved to close the door. Rachel shot him a look, one that clearly thought about opening the door and kicking him out. Before she could open her mouth to tell him just that, Puck took a quick step closer to her, pressing his lips against hers in a kiss. It takes her a moment before she reacts to it, her soft lips moving against his in return. He was halfway through trying to wrap his arm around her when she pulls away from him, taking a few steps back. There was a small smile on her lips as she turned to walk into the living room and Puck couldn't help but smile with her at the sight of it.

He followed after her, his eyes falling on the TV as he stepped into the room. Puck shook his head, his smile growing as Rachel took a seat on the couch. It was on… "_True Blood_," he said, sitting down beside her on the couch. Looking at the DVDs spread across the coffee table, Puck couldn't help but laugh. "_The Vampire Diaries_, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, _Blade_, and _Interview with the Vampire_? Nice." Oh, she was so studying up on him. Totally caught and Puck was loving it. It probably showed too, because she reached to turn off the DVD, obviously embarrassed that she had been caught watching the show. Puck stopped her, placing a hand on hers when she moved to grab the remote. "It's cool," he smirked, "They get some shit wrong, but they do some things right." **That**seemed to get her attention. Puck watched as Rachel straightened in her seat, angling her body towards him a little as she looked his way.

"Like what?" she asked him. She doubted he would tell her everything. He seemed like the type to only say something when he absolutely needed to. Puck did not look like a real sharer. Tucking her legs under herself, Rachel kept her eyes on him, waiting for some sort of reply. When it seemed like no answer would be coming her way, she nodded, moving to face the screen again. She stopped moving when she felt Puck's hand spread along her hip, tugging her body back towards his. Rachel tensed slightly, but didn't fight him when he pulled her onto his lap, one leg thrown over him as she straddled his hips.

"Turning to dust is total bullshit," he said, his voice sinfully low, "Same with garlic and crosses." Not that crosses really mattered, he was Jewish. Plus, garlic fries? Fucking delicious. Okay sure, he heard a couple people talk about how only the oldest of vamps do the dust thing, but mostly they just deteriorate. Still, it's mostly movie Puck kept his hands resting against her hips, his thumbs brushing along the waist of her pajama bottoms as he looked up at her. "You already know I need to be invited in and that I can come in whenever I want." Puck smirked as he felt Rachel's hands move along his arms before resting her hands on his shoulders.

"And what about the sun? You were out in it earlier today…"

Puck slid his fingers beneath her top, grazing along her sides as he did. A slow smirk crept across his lips as Rachel tried to keep down the small laugh that came from it. Interesting. Puck repeated the motion, his smirk deepening as he felt Rachel jerk against him. Muffling her giggles against his shoulder, Rachel shook her head. He heard a faint _Noah_vibrate against him, his hands brushing up her bare back as he felt her shudder lightly from his touch. He turned his head towards hers, kissing along her cheek as he did. There was something different about her. He could taste it on her skin, feel it under his fingers as he touched her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him softly. Shifting beneath her, Puck had wrapped his arm around her waist, laying her down along the cushions of the couch. He couldn't just sit there kissing her cheek anymore. Not when he knew there was so much more. When she felt his hips rest against hers, a small whimper escaped from her lips. She felt him shift on top of her, keeping his weight off of her body as he looked down at her, eyebrow raised slightly.

"Still sore?" Puck let one of his hands rest along her hip, his other forearm resting against the couch as he looked down at her. He watched as she nodded, her bottom lip between her teeth as she did. Damn, he was really trying not to smirk at that. "Felt me all day, huh?" Puck laughed as Rachel slapped his shoulder, squirming under him as she tried to get out from beneath him. Tugging her hip, Puck shifted, switching their positions as he lay beneath her. Rachel pressed her hands down on Puck's shoulders, keeping some space between them despite the fact that Puck had his arms wrapped around her waist. "I'm an ass, okay?"

"That doesn't sound like an apology."

"Probably because I'm not sorry."

Puck watched as Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, shrugging as she did. "It's true," he told her, matter-of-factly, "You being a little sore, the **reason**you're sore? I like it." Moving up onto his elbows, Puck licked his lips. His eyes flickered from Rachel's eyes to her lips. "I like you." He watched as Rachel shook her head, turning her eyes away from him. What? Did she not think he was telling the truth? "I do," he insisted, "You're hot, the sex is good and you loved it when I bite you-"

"I don't love it," Rachel instantly cut in.

"You fucking _loved_it." Puck laughed, bringing up a hand to brush her hair off to one shoulder. Cupping the back of her head, Puck brought his lips up to hers, watching her as her breath hitched slightly. "It's okay if you do," his deep voice said, lips brushing against hers, "If that gets you hot…" He took his time teasing her lips, small nips and sips as he tangled his fingers in her hair. Rachel closed her eyes, as he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her properly. He swallowed down the small sound she made, feeling her melt against him. Slipping his hands between them, Puck began to make quick work of the buttons of her pajama top. If he wasn't ninety-five percent sure that she'd throw a fit if he tore her clothes, he would have had that shirt off by now. Pushing the fabric of her top off her shoulders, Puck kissed along her neck, trailing his lips against her collar bone. When Puck felt Rachel push lightly against his shoulders, he groaned against her chest. "Baby," he said, as she started to tug her clothes back into place, "C'mon…"

Slapping his hand when he reached to pull her back to him, Rachel slid off of Puck's lap, ignoring the heavy sigh he let out as she stood on her feet. She turned off the TV, stacking the DVDs as she did. "You want me to go?" she heard him ask her, as she made her way around the couch. Shaking her head, she made her way out of the living room, walking towards the stairs. Rachel looked over her shoulder at Puck as he slowly got up from the couch to leave, smiling softly as he started to follow after her. Falling into step with her, Rachel could feel his eyes on her as they moved up the flight of steps together. When they neared the door to her bedroom, Rachel stopped. Turning, she looked up at him, her eyes moving over his face. He was meeting her eyes with a small smile on his lips, the back of his hand lightly brushed against hers before fingers laced together. It was such a small act, reaching out to hold her hand, but it was something Rachel found herself liking more than she probably should.

"It's weird," he told her, as she looked up at him through long lashes, "You saw what I looked like, know what I could do and you're not scared of me." Puck let out a small chuckle, shaking his head before resting his forehead against Rachel's. This chick was something else completely. "It's… fucking weird, Rachel."

"That's not true," she told him, "I am scared. A little. I should be terrified, but... I'm just scared." She wasn't screaming down the street, but she definitely wasn't feeling calm over this whole thing. She watched as his smile faded slightly, his eyes still focused on her. Rachel shrugged lightly, his other hand wrapping around her waist as she did. "While there are several films and lore that could possibly say otherwise, you are absolutely not supposed to be real, Noah." Though she knew common sense would tell her the reason she was nervous was because he was a monster out of the movies, there was another part of her that was afraid for a totally different reason. Closing her eyes, Rachel let out a small sigh. "I'm under no impression that you're going to be some hunky, heroic, perfect being," she announced, "Or that you're going to waltz into my life and make everything complete. I completely understand that, being what you truly are, there is a chance that I'll witness or find out things that I might not agree with-"

Rachel's words were cut off as Puck brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Hauling her flush against him, Puck sunk his fingers into her hip slowly. Letting go of her hand, he quickly opened the door, ushering Rachel into the room. His lips refused to leave hers as he moved her towards her bed, feeling her squeak against his mouth when her legs backed right into the bed. Puck kept her steady against his chest, chasing her lips when she turned away from him. He pressed his forehead to her temple as she let out a breath. "You use too many words," he told her, "Just say you know what you're doing."

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Rachel confessed, a small smile on her lips. It was true. Despite the fact that she enjoyed his company far more than she should, she really had no clue. It was a strange thing for Rachel too, seeing how she was constantly knowing (more than others, of course) and was always in control (even when she wasn't supposed to be). Rachel kept her eyes on Puck's as he slowly moved her down to the mattress, keeping his weight off of Rachel's body as he hovered over her. She licked her lips nervously as he hooked his thumb along the unbuttoned part of her pajama top. He tugged it open a little, bending his mouth down to kiss the small patch of skin that was revealed there. Watching as he looked up at her, Rachel brushed her hand along his (silly) mohawk.

"Do you trust me?"

"No. Not completely, Noah."

Puck nodded, a smile on his lips as he brushed his thumb along her collar bone. "Makes sense." He looked down at her pajamas (her boobs, really), his thumb tracing patters along her skin. He liked the feeling of her fingers against his head, resisting the urge to close his eyes at the sensation. "You trust me enough though, right?" Puck slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. "Enough to let me in…" Puck undid one of Rachel's buttons. "Enough to kiss me…" He brought his lips down to her neck, pressing a hot kiss against her as he did. "What else do you trust me enough to do?"

Rachel watched as Puck kissed his way up to her lips, her eyes fluttering closed as he kissed her slowly. One long and excruciatingly tempting kiss was what he gave her and Rachel knew instantly that she was in trouble. There wasn't a doubt in her mind anymore. "Get the lights and curtains, Noah," she breathed against his lips. Opening her eyes, she took in the smirk on his lips form. She slowly began to unbutton her pajama top, watching him as he moved towards her window. Rachel slipped out of her pajamas, leaving herself wearing nothing but her bra and panties as she crawled beneath her blanket. Tugging the sheet up higher, she raised an eyebrow at Puck as he made his way over to her bed, stripping himself of his clothes as he did before joining her in bed. Leaning over her slowly, Puck smirked as he turned off her bedside lamp.

Both were so wrapped in their moment, in the prospect of something more, in whatever was going to happen as a result from it. Neither knew that there was a pair of eyes watching the Berry household, watching as the light went out in Rachel's window before fading into the shadows. Rachel was right when she knew she was in trouble.

She had no idea how much.


End file.
